


Day 8: Werewolf

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Sex, short but horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro gets fucked by werewolf Keith very publicly.





	Day 8: Werewolf

Shiro knows better than to be outside at night during a full moon. But Keith had somehow slipped his binds while Shiro had been fetching the young werewolf a snack, and it was up to Shiro to track him down. 

He didn’t have a way to track Keith, so he made his way to the densely packed city square, knowing that wolf-Keith liked the smells of the crowds. 

In the downtown square there is a stage set between two shops. In the summer, it fills with people to listen to its musical guests nearly every night, but now, in the fall, it is only open for special occasions. It’s highly visible, you can see the stage lights from every corner of downtown. 

Theoretically, that makes a nice, visible place to try and call one’s werewolf boyfriend and try and get the beast back to the safety of their apartment. In actuality, it makes for a very public place to get mounted and knotted by one’s werewolf boyfriend.

Shiro can feel the astonished stares of his neighbours from where he kneels on his hands and knees. It fills him with an embarrassed heat that helps to combat the cold breeze on his naked thighs and ass where Keith ripped away his pants with sharp claws. 

Now, those sharp claws dig into Shiro’s back, keeping him in place while Keith takes his pleasure with fast work. His wolf-nose snuffles at Shiro’s ear and he licks over Shiro’s cheek like he’s enjoying himself. 

Well, clearly, he’s enjoying himself. But it’s almost like Keith planned it. 

He’s never gotten lose during a full moon before, and even if he hadn’t, he’s never wanted to be away from Shiro’s side when he’s in his wolf form. Maybe Keith _has_ wanted this?

Shiro fists ball up tight as wolf-Keith fucks into him, fast and deep. He takes another look at the crowd that’s forming. Everyone watching him get fucked sloppy by a wolf. 

Everyone watching Keith take what’s his.

That’s probably exactly what Keith wanted. He wanted to claim Shiro as his own – publicly.

Fuck. Shiro has to look away from the crowd. If he watches them watch him any longer, he’s going to lose himself far too soon. Since he’s already here, he might as well enjoy it, and he knows he won’t enjoy it if he comes too soon. He wants to come when Keith does, so that the stretch of the knot can play beautiful havoc on his blissed-out brain, and he can feel that impossible connection between himself and his boyfriend. 

Though it seems like Keith isn’t far off himself, from the way his fast-working hips stutter, and his knot starts to catch around Shiro’s rim, signaling Keith’s rapidly approaching orgasm. So Shiro closes his eyes and lets himself feel the judgmental stares of the townsfolk like they’re burning into his skin; he arches his back so that Keith catches his prostate at a different angle and lets himself go.

The spurt of Shiro’s cum hits the wooden boards of the stage just as Keith howls and locks into place inside Shiro. He grinds a few more abortive little thrusts into Shiro and then he fills his boyfriend. 

Shiro pillows his head on his forearms as he slowly comes down from his high. As he comes to himself, he starts to hear the voices around him again like someone’s just turned up the radio. They don’t seem particularly happy, and more than once he feels the rumble of a low, warning growl from Keith as people start to inch closer to the pair.

Once Keith’s knot releases, the wolf steps forward, between the crowd and Shiro. Shiro quickly climbs onto Keith’s back, letting the wolf race them off to a safe, secluded part of the surrounding woods until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn this is short!! So far, this is the shortest of my monster fuckers fics. I wanted to use the bonus tag for voyeurism (though, I'm pretty sure there's more voyeurism coming your way later) and I came up with this. It felt a lot longer when I was writing it, I swear. There's also more wolf-Keith coming your way (day 12) that should be long enough to satisfy (*wink*). I really like it!
> 
> At the moment, I have about 16 more prompts to write, not including the free days to go back and fill in later. I also have a week long vacation with my sister and a convention. So, my life is about to get bonkers! But I'm enjoying this so much, I'm going to try my damnedest to get lots written! 
> 
> BTW, that you all for coming on this incredibly horny journey with me! Tomorrow's fic is gonna be weird, but hopefully equally horny. 
> 
> Follow me on the things to get updates on when I post the stuff.  
Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
